


The Red Queen Chronicles: The Promise

by MarvelMaster616



Category: Spider-Man (Comicverse), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, F/M, Love, Peter/Mary Jane - Freeform, Spider-Man/Mary Jane - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 13:49:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13548645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvelMaster616/pseuds/MarvelMaster616
Summary: Sequel to "The New Red Queen." Peter Parker and Mary Jane Watson have come a long way since she joined the Hellfire Club. Thanks to his influence, she went from a high-end prostitute to the Red Queen of the Hellfire Club. Together, they've shared plenty of love, passion, and decadence. However, Mary Jane remains reluctant to take their relationship even further. Now, on one special night they've reserved for each other, she decides to take their relationship to uncharted territories of love, intimacy, and kink.





	The Red Queen Chronicles: The Promise

** The Red Queen Chronicles: The Promise **

* * *

**AN: This is another story based off my “The New Red Queen” series. Mary Jane Watson is the Red Queen and acting manager of the Hellfire Club. Emma Frost is the White Queen, Jean Grey is the Black Queen, and Cyclops is the Black King. In terms of timeline, this takes place after the events of “The Red Queen Chronicles: The Phoenix.”**

_‘These mean character thoughts.’_

**Disclaimer: I don’t own Spider-Man, Mary Jane, the X-men, or Marvel and I am making no money off this. They are the property of Stan Lee, Marvel, and Disney. Please don’t sue.**

**This fic contains graphic sexual content. If that offends you or makes you uncomfortable, please don’t read this story. As always, I urge everyone to review this story. Send me your feedback via email at** [ **MarvelMaster616@hotmail.com** ](mailto:MarvelMaster616@hotmail.com) **or post a review on the website. Thank you and enjoy!**

* * *

**Hellfire Club – Spa**

“God, I needed this,” said a very relaxed, very content Jean Grey-Summers.

“You’ve said that five times in the past half-hour. I get it. You’ve been stressed out,” pointed out a bemused Mary Jane Watson.

“I keep saying it because it’s worth saying again,” the Black Queen replied, “and trust me. You don’t get it as much as you think. Spend time balancing life as an X-man, an omega level mutant, and the vessel for a cosmic force and _then_ get back to me.”

Mary Jane rolled her eyes, not bothering to berate her fellow queen. It was too early for that, especially on a Saturday. Both she and Jean had cleared significant chunks of their respective schedules to set up half a day of pampering and relaxation within the Hellfire Club’s opulent spa. The need for relief from their various responsibilities was undeniable. However, Jean clearly needed it more than most.

Being the Red Queen – tasked with indulging the needs of others, as well as her own – Mary Jane made sure she delivered. She reserved the VIP area of the spa – an area reserved for the highest of rollers, SHIELD officers, and card-carrying superheroes – for her and Jean. The area included a set of one-person hot-tub with specialized massaging jets. It also contained various arrays of scented candles, massage tables, and several plush reclining chairs.

Mary Jane and had already made use of most of those features with Jean, having paid the most skilled masseuses, physical therapists, and beauty experts in New York to tend to them. After a thorough massage, a couple skin treatments, some light waxing, some hair treatments, a pedicure, and plenty of freshly-blended fruit drinks, they were as relaxed as two young women could possibly be.

The final round of pampering took place in the hot-tubs. Wearing nothing but towels around their hair, they immersed themselves in the warm water. With relaxing music playing in the background and the scent of overpriced incense in the air, every one of their senses settled. It was one of the many perks that came along with their title as queens, but lately Mary Jane had noticed Jean utilizing those perks more frequently.

“It’s funny. I used to avoid letting myself relax,” Jean went on. “I always had to be working on something…being an X-man, being a mutant, being the Phoenix, being a good wife and lover.”

“Some might call that ambitious,” said Mary Jane.

“Well, seeing as how it actually _killed_ me at one point, it’s definitely not the healthy kind. Even after I came back, I didn’t take the hint. I kept trying to focus on this or that…never realizing how vulnerable it made me.”

“Hey, you figured it out in the end. All it took was a little reckless indulgence, a gangbang, and some friendly guidance.”

“And I’m grateful for that, Mary Jane,” said Jean. “Honestly, I can’t overstate how big a deal this is for me…and no, I’m not referring to the gangbangs.”

“Sure, you aren’t,” joked the Red Queen.

They both laughed. Jean sank a bit deeper into her hot tub while Mary Jane took a sip of her fruit juice. She was more used to such pampering. Having been a high-end prostitute, Mary Jane could afford those comforts, even before she became the Red Queen. To her, it was a way to enjoy the fruits of her labor. To Jean, it had far larger implications.

She’d come to know Jean fairly well and not just because they’d swapped lovers. Her history with the X-men, the Phoenix Force, and Scott Summers was uncanny, to say the least. The things she’d overcome – which included death, resurrection, _and_ an evil clone – were pretty astonishing.

Remarkably, she didn’t blame those struggles for her problems. She shouldered that responsibility, more so than most who lived the superhero life. As such, Mary Jane respected her a great deal and that respect extended to more personal issues, as well.

“I mean it, Mary Jane. I believe that if Scott and I hadn’t accepted your invitation that night, we’d be in a very bad place,” said Jean, sounding more serious than anyone should in a spa.

“You mean as a couple?” Mary Jane asked.

“That and in other ways I don’t want to think about,” she replied. “Hell, I doubt our recent clash with Xorn would’ve turned out so well if we hadn’t been so put together, so to speak.”

“Xorn? I thought that was Magneto,” said Mary Jane.

“He was and he wasn’t. Trust me, it’s a _long_ story, but totally beside the point,” said the Black Queen. “Ever since Scott and I have been together, we’ve struggled to control our desires. We put so much energy into channeling them, denying them, or just outright ignoring them in hopes they’d go away. It didn’t stop us from being attracted to others. It didn’t help me control the Phoenix Force. It sure as hell didn’t help our sex life. _That’s_ for sure.”

“Always a telling sign,” said the Red Queen.

“Then, we came here. We faced the truth, admitted what we felt, and stopped avoiding it. Hell, we actually embraced it…exploring it together, learning to channel it in all the right ways. Suddenly, all those crazy feelings aren’t such a big deal anymore. We can be honest and open about our passions while sharing them with others.”

“I’m sure Emma and Wolverine appreciate that. Storm told me this is the _least_ pissed off Wolverine has been during his tenure with the X-men.”

“That’s the truly astonishing part,” said Jean. “By opening our relationship…exploring our sexuality together…Scott and I have grown much closer. I can honestly say our marriage has never been better!”

“You’re a testament to the merits open relationships. I’m sure you’ll have your own sexy reality show in no time.”

“You see, _that’s_ the part you don’t get, Mary Jane. And honestly, I think you’ve been avoiding it.”

Mary Jane almost dropped her drink. Suddenly, she didn’t feel quite as relaxed as before. She cast a curious, yet concerned glance towards Jean. The Black Queen still looked very relaxed, her eyes closed with the hot water bubbling around her neck. She knew the value of their regular spa treatments as well as any queen of the Hellfire Club. She wouldn’t point out an issue like that unless it was serious.

“What do you mean? What have I been avoiding?” asked Mary Jane.

“Don’t get _dense_ on me, Mary Jane,” said Jean. “It’s not a problem you need to worry about yet…although that may change, depending on how things are progressing in your personal life.”

“My personal life? Which part?” she asked, never one to give details about her and Peter.

“Don’t play dumb. Just because your boobs are big doesn’t mean your brain is small. I’m psychic. I live in a house full of powerful psychics. You and I regularly participate in group sex, sometimes in this very room. You _really_ think I’m not aware of who you’re involved with when you’re not wearing the Red Queen’s thong?”

The Red Queen diverted her gaze, stared down at her empty glass, and tried to shield off her mind, as Emma Frost had taught her during their stripper days at the Hellfire Club. Then, she remembered she was dealing with Jean Grey-Summers, one of the most powerful psychics in the world. Her trying to shield her thoughts was akin to challenging to Hulk to an arm-wrestling match.

“Before you ask, don’t worry. I won’t say his name out loud. I won’t even say how much I know about him, what he does, or the extent of your relationship,” said Jean. “Just assume I have a vague idea of who you’re involved with, but not enough to make J. Jonah Jameson’s day.”

“I uh…appreciate that,” said Mary Jane.

“It’s not my business,” she went on, “but I can tell there’s a _lot_ of love involved. Believe me, I know the signs.”

“Just one of the many other benefits of being psychic,” muttered the Red Queen.

“I don’t even need telepathy to see it. You’re very much in love with that man, Mary Jane. You’re a former prostitute, an unapologetic slut, and the charismatic Red Queen of the Hellfire Club, but that doesn’t change the truth. You may try to shrug it off like it’s no big deal, but trust me. It’s a _big_ fucking deal.”

Tension gave way to curiosity. Mary Jane might have been an expert on sex, but she was still a novice when it came to love. Looking over at Jean – a married woman in an open relationship, who just happened to be a powerful psychic – she saw someone who had more insight.

It was one of those unspoken issues that she and Peter had avoided. Between her role as the Red Queen and his role as Spider-Man, it was somewhat easy. Having unlimited access to sex and decadence didn’t make it easier either. As a result, Mary Jane hadn’t given much thought to her relationship with Peter and that just didn’t feel right.

“Say I take your word for it,” said Mary Jane, her gaze narrowing on the other redhead. “Without getting too personal, what do I do about it?”

“Are you asking because it you _want_ it to be a big deal? Or are you asking because it already _is_ a big deal?” retorted Jean.

“Does it matter?”

“Yes. It matters a _lot_. If you’re not sure of just how much you love this man, then that means you haven’t really tested it.”

“Tested it how? Hell, we’re already pretty open with each other. He knows I fuck other men. I know he fucks other women. Sometimes I even set him up.”

“Mary Jane, _that’s_ not a test,” retorted Jean. “That’s just you two establishing that monogamy doesn’t work for you. That’s all well and good. Scott and I took _way_ too long to figure that out. What I’m talking about here runs much deeper…more so than the quirks of your sex life.”

She made it seem so obvious. Being a married woman _and_ a psychic probably helped with that, but it still gave the Red Queen a moment of pause.

Thinking back to her previous relationships, she couldn’t recall any that got too deep. That was largely her own doing, though. Between being a prostitute and being a self-admitted slut, she never let a relationship get too serious. Then, Peter came along and made her rethink that approach. Now, it felt like a thought she never bothered to complete.

“Make no mistake. That depth is what separates a casual fling from the love of your life…the one you want to have sex with, make love to, _and_ grow old with,” Jean went on. “It shows every time Scott and I get intimate. The love we make with each other is very different from the sex we have with others. What I feel with him is distinct from what I feel with Logan, Warren, Luke Cage, or Thor.”

“Thor _and_ Wolverine?” said Mary Jane with a raised eyebrow. “That’s pretty distinct.”

“It’s also beside the point,” she said with a snicker. “No matter what happens in those passionate moments…however hot, kinky, or fun they may be…there are certain passions that I reserve for Scott and Scott alone. There are things I do with him that I can never do with another man. It’s those special things that make him my husband and me his wife.”

A wide grin formed on her face. Mary Jane wasn’t psychic, but she could tell Jean was imagining those things in vivid detail. She might even be touching herself at the thought. It was hard to tell through the bubbling water, but it wouldn’t have surprised the Red Queen in the slightest.

It seemed to come so easy for Jean, making sense of the love she felt for her husband and the lust she felt for others…which Mary Jane knew, from experience, was pretty broad. However, when she tried to make sense of it for her and Peter, it just didn’t seem complete. The love was there. That greater depth that Jean just described, though…that remained unclear.

“So what do you suggest I do?” Mary Jane asked. “And before you ask…yes, I love this man enough to seek that kind of passion.”

“Then you’ve already done the hard part,” said Jean. “The rest – which isn’t easy, mind you – is where I can only do so much to help. The way Scott and I channel our passions is unique. What guides those feelings for our relationship is different compared to anyone else’s.”

“Then how do we figure it out? You’re the omega level psychic here. We’ve swapped lovers, sex toys, and underwear. I refuse to believe you can’t offer me a _hint_ ,” said the Red Queen, impatient for answers.

“I’m afraid there’s only so much I can do…no matter how much I read your mind or see you naked,” she replied. “That said, I believe you when you say you love this man. I also know that there are things you do with him that you don’t do with any other man. And given your kinky history, that’s saying something. No offence.”

“None taken,” said Mary Jane with a bemused grin.

“That said, it’s those uniquely intimate things that’ll guide you. Think about them, no matter how lurid or inane they might be. Let _that_ be the foundations for your passions. You and your lover just have to be willing to make yourselves vulnerable to each other. _That’s_ when you’ll find out how deep your love for each other goes.”

It wasn’t the answer that Mary Jane had been hoping for, but that was probably hoping for too much. Jean’s words still resonated with her. It also created a new impetrative, of sorts.

She loved Peter. Ever since their paths crossed that fateful night against the Hobgoblin, her life had been enriched in so many ways. He didn’t just save her life or give her a new appreciation for responsibility. No man had ever embraced her so completely before. He embraced her flaws, her sex appeal, and everything in between. It convinced her that the love she felt for him was real. However, a part of her remained reluctant to let that love fully blossom.

Sinking back into the hot tub, staring at the ceiling in a daze, Mary Jane was determined to change that. She and Peter had come so far. It had been going so well since she became Red Queen of the Hellfire Club. She had a job she loved. Peter was a more effective Spider-Man, thanks to her connections and a healthy sex life. A part of her was reluctant to risk that.

Then again, that same reluctance was what made her so irresponsible in the past. She’d since vowed to never to fall into that same trap again. To keep that promise, she had to take a bold chance…one she’d never taken with a man before.

* * *

**Mary Jane’s Penthouse – Three Days Later**

“Yes! It’s Tuesday night! I fucking love Tuesday night!” said an excited Spider-Man as he swung through New York City.

Those words had probably never been uttered out loud or with such enthusiasm. That didn’t make saying them any less satisfying. Peter Parker didn’t even care if everyone on the streets below heard it and thought he was a crazy person. Then again, he was the guy with spider powers swinging around the city in a skin-tight outfit so that might have been redundant.

None of that mattered, though. All that mattered was getting to Mary Jane Watson’s penthouse as fast as his webs could carry him. Nothing short of an army of Green Goblin clones could stop him and for good reason. No amount of Parker luck was going to get in his way. Tuesday night was his and Mary Jane’s night. Specifically, it was their date/sex night.

_‘What a week! Shocker broke out of jail again, the Kingpin launched a new turf war with Hammerhead, and that damn dog across the street ripped up Aunt May’s flowers again. Okay, that last one is a bit of a stretch, but still…this week sucked more than most. That’s okay, though. A night with Mary Jane Watson makes every week better!’_

With an urgency he hadn’t had since the last Skrull incursion, Peter navigated the imposing buildings of lower Manhattan. Mary Jane’s penthouse was already within sight. He could already feel her warm touch and smell her overpriced perfume. It was enough to make his skin-tight outfit feel even tighter, but it was still worth it.

Mary Jane’s impact on his life had been too amazing and not just because they had a robust sex life. There was no denying it. He was a better Spider-Man _and_ a better Peter Parker because of her. It wasn’t just because of her support and her sex appeal, either. In a sense, she had become his greatest ally, his most trusted partner, _and_ a damn good lover.

Being a former prostitute and Red Queen of the Hellfire Club, she had insight into the criminal underworld that he never could’ve gotten on his own. She understood what motivated criminals, deviants, and villains of all kinds, from petty thieves to kingpins. She could make connections, forge partnerships, and even protect him when he wasn’t in costume. The allies she’d made with SHIELD, the Avengers, and the X-men alone helped make him a more effective hero.

Beyond putting her on better terms with other heroes, she made his life as Peter Parker and Spider-Man a _lot_ more comfortable. He didn’t have to worry about rent, bills, or relying microwaves to cook his meals. She’d set him up in a condo not far from Aunt May’s apartment, one that used to belong to one of Shanobi Shaw, no less. It was nice, upscale, and downright fancy compared to what he was used to.

At first, he’d been reluctant to accept that kind of charity. She’d eventually convinced him that it was better for everyone.

_“You can’t be an effective Spider-Man if you’re struggling to be an effective Peter Parker. If someone who loves you wants to make it easier for you, then you should let them. Given all the good you can do by NOT worrying about the little things, it would be downright irresponsible for you to refuse.”_

Those had been her exact words. He stopped arguing after that. The fact that they had that conversation while naked in the shower together made any argument tricky, at best. He was glad he didn’t bother because she turned out to be right.

Having his own place, not having to worry about those little things, gave him more time to be a better Spider-Man and a better Peter Parker. He was able to quit working for the Daily Bugle, finally escaping the tyranny that was J. Jonah Jameson, and get a much better job – complete with a rosy salary, quality health insurance, and flexible hours – at Stark Industries as an engineer. He suspected Mary Jane’s influence in landing that gig, _especially_ after certain rumors emerged about the New Years party he threw at the Hellfire Club. Regardless of how he got it, the benefits were undeniable. He spent less time worrying about his rent check and more time fighting crime.

However, the biggest benefit, by far, was the emotional support she gave him. No matter how rough a day he had, how hard a battle he fought, or how complicated his life got, Mary Jane was there for him…emotionally, physically, _and_ sexually. She made him stronger. She made him want to be a better hero and a better man. He owed her so much. Making love to her at least once a week seemed the least he could do.

Even before she became Red Queen of the Hellfire Club, they promised each other that they would reserve at least one night out of the week to share with each other. They would clear their schedule of supervillains, decadent parties, or distractions of any kind, focusing only on their love.

It had become an important ritual, of sorts, for their blossoming relationship…especially for one so sexually open. Mary Jane still had sex with other men. He still had sex with other women. They were both okay with that, so long as they only made love to each other. It was not a traditional relationship by any stretch, but then again, traditional relationships had failed for both of them in the past so it made sense to do things their way.

Sometimes it involved watching a movie. Sometimes it involved watching a ball game. Sometimes it just involved lounging around naked, making love as much as they could and giving each other sensual massages when they couldn’t. Whatever it involved, they made sure it was intimate, sexy, and affectionate. Naturally, it was often the best part of his week.

_‘One night…just us…nobody else. No Spider-Man. No Red Queen. Just Peter Parker and Mary Jane Watson…making love, celebrating it, and enjoying it in every way they could.’_

That was the mantra that played out in his head every. Peter smiled under his mask as he closed in on the rooftop balcony of Mary Jane’s penthouse. He wasn’t sure what sort of sexy, romantic activities she had planned for the night, but he couldn’t wait to find out.

“I’m coming, Mary Jane!” he called out. “Yes, I know that’s a poor choice of words for a former prostitute. Yes, I also know you don’t care.”

He finally landed on the spacious balcony that overlooked the Manhattan skyline. The lights were on in the penthouse and the door was already open, which was Mary Jane’s way of signaling that she was ready for him. From the outside, it just looked like Spider-Man walking into a random building. For him and Mary Jane, though, it signaled the beginning of their night together.

Already breathless – and a little horny, on top of that – he entered the penthouse and closed the door behind him. He then removed his mask and scanned the opulent dwelling for his lover.

“Mary Jane? Where are you?” Peter called out.

There was no response at first, which could either be a prelude to something bad or something insanely sexy. With Mary Jane, he could never really tell.

“I’m in here, Tiger,” she called out.

“Here? Where’s here?” asked Peter, already following her voice.

“My bedroom. Please, join me. I’ve been waiting for you.”

“You have?” he said playfully. “I hope that means you haven’t _started_ without me…not that I would mind, of course.”

“Come see for yourself.”

She sounded more serious than usual, but still had that distinctly seductive undertone that he’d come to know so well. Mary Jane, being so unapologetically sexy and a consummate professional when it came to all things erotic, was a master at setting the mood. It didn’t matter whether it was just a casual hump or a night of passionate love-making. She knew how to bring purpose and power to sex. It might as well have been her super power.

Having developed the utmost respect for that power, he practically ran to the bedroom, not sure what sort of sexy, romantic antics his lover had in mind. He didn’t even bother changing out of his costume, which was sweaty, sticky, and badly in need of a wash. Laundry and hygiene would have to wait, though. He had Mary Jane Watson waiting for him in the other room.

When Peter arrived at the bedroom door, he saw that it was half-open. He didn’t see, smell, or sense anything out of the ordinary…relatively speaking, with respect to Mary Jane’s sex appeal. Upon entering, he saw no elaborate displays or gaudy attire. He just saw Mary Jane sitting on her king-sized bed, leaning back on her arms with an oddly not-so-mischievous grin on her face.

“There’s my superhero lover,” she greeted, “always a welcome presence…especially on our date night.”

“Speak for yourself,” Peter replied with a half-grin. “There’s a reason it’s the best part of my week.”

“You almost sound overwhelmed,” she laughed. “What’s the matter? Were you expecting something more _elaborate_ tonight?”

“I _never_ know what to expect from you, Mary Jane,” he said, “and for someone with a spider sense, that’s saying something.”

“In other words, you didn’t expect me to still be fully clothed, did you?”

“I uh…better plead the fifth on that.”

“That’s okay, Peter. There’s a reason why I’m not dressed like the Red Queen of the Hellfire Club, a high-end prostitute, or just some girl who loves to fuck more than most. I promise it’s a good reason, too. It involves us…specifically, something about us that I think we’ve been avoiding.”

There was that serious, yet sensual undertone of hers. However, it also took on a more passionate subtext…the kind that felt more personal and intimate. She only reserved that for the private moments they shared together when she could just be Mary Jane and he could just be Peter Parker. They often evoked the kinds of emotions he hadn’t felt since he was with Gwen Stacy.

His heart quickly became more active than his genitals as Mary Jane got up from the bed and walked over towards him. Everything from her attire to her stride was so casual. Instead of her overly-revealing Red Queen outfit, she wore a simple pair of blue jeans and a black T-shirt. She wasn’t even wearing any expensive shoes, fancy jewelry, or overpriced makeup. If she walked down the streets of Fifth Avenue, she wouldn’t have turned more heads than any other pretty girl.

When she reached out and embraced him though, gazing into his eyes with a love and affection so few dared to show, it reminded Peter that she wasn’t just any pretty girl. She was Mary Jane Watson, the woman he’d fallen in love with under the strangest and kinkiest of circumstances.

“You’ve got that look in your eye,” he told her, “and I’m not talking about that look you give the pizza guy when you ask for extra toppings.”

“That’s because I want you to know how special you are to me, Peter,” Mary Jane said to him as she snaked her arms around his neck. “You aren’t just another handsome face in a manly body with an above-average dick to me.”

“You’re special to me too. I think we’ve made that clear. Hell, I’ve seen Emma Frost naked and I _still_ think of you whenever I picture the woman I love.”

“That’s sweet of you,” she said with a humored grin, “but you’re only half-right. You have made clear how much you love me. You show it every time we’re together. Whether we’re on a date, watching a movie, or having a three-way, you always make it abundantly clear that you love me.”

“That’s because it’s true. I really _do_ love you, MJ. What makes you think you haven’t done the same?”

“Because I’ve been holding back,” she replied in a more serious tone. “I know. That sounds odd, coming from someone who jumps your bone at least once a week in the shower.”

“Just once?” he questioned.

“But it’s true,” she said intently. “When I think about it…when I think about the love we’ve shared, the life we’ve built together, and all the passion behind it…I still stop short of opening my heart completely to you. I’ll welcome you into my bed, my world, and everything else, but when it comes to that those deeper connections…I still lock you out.”

Her words became strained. She even diverted her gaze from his, even as they remained in an embrace. Peter was taken aback, somewhat. The idea that Mary Jane hadn’t let him into her heart after everything they’d been through seemed outrageous. Then again, he’d never demanded more than she was willing to give. Being a superhero, that just came naturally. There were clearly other forces at work with Mary Jane.

“You already understand more than you think,” she went on, her voice still trembling with emotion. “I’ve spared no detail about my romantic history. Granted, it’s not quite as _extensive_ as my sexual history, but you know the deal.”

“Again, I’ll pleading the fifth on that,” said Peter, caressing her face to help ease some of the tension.

“I know you don’t judge,” she said. “You’ve never made a big deal of me being a whore, a slut, or anything of the sort. I can’t tell you how much that means to me, but sex is _not_ the issue, for once. It’s the way I’ve treated anyone who has ever dared to love me as more than a great fuck.”

“Well, by my account, you’ve treated me pretty damn well…in _and_ out of the bedroom.”

“But I still find myself slipping into old habits. I still approach my relationship with you the same way I’ve approached all my relationships with men. And that’s not fair. You’re too precious to me, Peter Parker. You deserve better.”

She was getting really choked up now. Peter started to genuinely worry. He found himself caressing her face, wiping any trace of tears that formed in her eyes. He felt her arms tremble as she clung to him, as though a well of untapped feelings had come pouring out.

The idea that she loved him that much – that Mary Jane, a woman who always seemed so confident in her sexuality, her passions, and everything in between – really struck him. He’d believed that he loved her. However, he had no idea it overwhelm her so much.

“Mary Jane,” said Peter, conveying every bit of loving affection he could with his words.

“All my life, no matter who I’m with, there’s been one constant,” she said, pushing through the emotions. “I’ve _always_ remained in control. Whether I’m with a boyfriend, a client, or just a casual fuck buddy, I never cede that control to anyone. I never let myself get too vulnerable, physically or emotionally.”

“Some might call that smart,” he pointed out.

“That’s true when you’re a prostitute dealing with high-paying clients or an asshole father who wants to mess up your life, but it’s downright selfish when you want to love someone with all your heart. A big part of being in love means trusting that person…not just with your body, but with so much more. I don’t think I’ve _ever_ dared to trust anyone like that. Hell, the idea still scares the hell out of me.”

“Well, when you put it like that, it is pretty scary.”

“Except, it _shouldn’t_ be,” she said strongly. “I don’t just live in a world of professional whores and the men who pay for them anymore. I deal with real heroes now…Avengers, X-men, and powerful people who trust in the good of others way more than most. Hell, _you’re_ a hero. No matter what J. Jonah Jameson says, you prove that every day…putting your faith in others and accepting the responsibility that comes with that. That means I have no excuses.”

“But I’ve never asked you to make any for me.”

“I know,” she said, diverting her gaze again, “and that just makes me feel worse!”

Mary Jane then released him from her embrace and slipped out of his arms. Peter was tempted to reach out and comfort her again, but he stopped himself before he did something to make it worse. The last thing he wanted to do was overwhelm his lover even more.

He gave her some space, but remained close enough for her to enter his arms again if she needed. For a moment, she just hugged her shoulders and took a few calming breathes. Peter offered whatever comforting gesture he could from afar. She stopped short of breaking down, which wasn’t her style anyways. Mary Jane was too strong a woman for that.

“That’s why this has to change,” she said, now with renewed strength. “No more excuses. No more holding back. I love you, Peter. Regardless of what we do, who we fuck, or how crazy our lives get, I love you so much and I want to love you as much as you love me.”

“I want that too, Mary Jane,” said Peter, putting a hand on her shoulder to further ease her distress, “and I’m willing to do my part.”

“You’ve already done that…and then some,” she told him. “Now, I need to do mine. That leads me to tonight.”

“I just knew you’d have a plan in place. You always do.”

“This isn’t just a plan, Peter. This is me, taking a chance that I’ve avoided taking at every turn. How it plays out will likely affect the course of our relationship, moving forward.”

“No pressure,” he said under his breath.

What Peter thought would be a simple date night with his love had become a critical turning point in their relationship. Given his history with women, he felt woefully unprepared. He would’ve _loved_ to confront it on another week that hadn’t been so stressful, but for Mary Jane, he was willing to endure.

With bated breath, he waited for Mary Jane to make the next move. She hesitated, somewhat, showing she still had plenty of reservations as well. It reminded him of the first time he put on his Spider-Man costume, feeling so uncertain about the decisions he’d made, but certain that they were right.

After what might have been the longest minute since his last battle against Norman Osborn, Mary Jane latched onto his arm and guided him over to an area between the foot of her bed and the entrance to her walk-in closet. They were essentially in the exact center of the room, as if to give them plenty of space to do what they needed to do. Once in position, she let go of his hand and stood in front of him like a soldier standing before Captain America.

“Here’s what I’m going to do,” said Mary Jane, now with perfect certainty in her voice. “Tonight, I want you to tie me up in your webs.”

“Uh…tie you up?” said Peter with a raised eyebrow. “You mean like bondage? Because we’ve done that before. I have the rope burns to prove it.”

“This is different. In the past, either you were the only one who got tied up or we both took turns. I never fully surrendered myself to you. I always held on, trusting you just enough to make the feeling fun. Now, I’m trusting you _completely_.”

As if to belabor her point, she held her wrists together and presented them to him, like a criminal turning themselves into the police. It caught Peter by surprise again. It was not the kind of bondage he’d seen before at the Hellfire Club. It wasn’t playful or kinky or anything of the sort. It was a serious gesture…quite possibly the most serious gesture of love she’d ever given.

“No role playing. No games. No elaborate costumes or accessories…your costume notwithstanding,” said Mary Jane.

“Not that it qualifies as BDSM gear, but I see what you mean,” said Peter.

“Instead, we’ll keep things simple. Just tie me up. Gag me if you want. Bound me in a way that leaves me _totally_ at your mercy. Put me in a position where you can do whatever you want to me. It’s a position most people – _especially_ experienced prostitutes – avoid at all costs.”

“So why stop now? Why do something like this after what we’ve been doing has worked so well?”

“Because as good as it is, it’s still _incomplete_. You’ve shown, time and again, that you’re willing to trust me completely. I’ve tried to return the favor, but the problem is…well, I’ve _never_ trusted a man that much before. I’ve never even come close. But you’re different, Peter Parker. You’re special to me…special in ways I can never put into words.”

Then, in another gesture that showed just how serious this was to her, Mary Jane dropped to her knees. She looked up at him with pleading, yet passionate eyes. The sexy, assertive, and kinky Black Queen gave way to a different role…one of complete, willful submission.

“The way I see it…by trusting you _this_ much, you something important to me and we prove something important to each other,” Mary Jane went on. “Even in situations where one of us has all the leverage…when one of us is in a position to be selfish, reckless, and irresponsible – we’ll still do the right thing. Whether it’s pain or pleasure, we’ll love and trust each other enough to share in the feeling.”

“That…still sound so kinky, but so goddamn logical,” said Peter, at a loss, even with his genius IQ.

“Then let’s take that step tonight!” she said strongly. “There’s a ball gag right there on the dresser, along with a bottle of our favorite lube. You have everything you need to either fuck me like a whore or make love to me like the responsible, affectionate man I know you to be. The choice is yours, Peter. From here on out, I am utterly at your mercy.”

Hearing those words made his heart skip a beat and his pants tighten in a whole new way. When Uncle Ben told him with great power came great responsibility, Peter doubted he’d been referring to the kind of intimate act that Mary Jane had just proposed.

It was an extreme test of intimacy, even by her lofty standards. Just when he thought there was nothing in the bedroom she could do to shock him, she found a way and it might very well be the most important sex act either of them had ever done.

_‘Wow. That’s a hell of a responsibility. Of all the responsibilities I’ve ever had…as Spider-Man and Peter Parker…this has got to be the biggest. If ever there was a time to make Uncle Ben proud, this is it.’_

As he processed the gravity of the moment, Mary Jane took a deep breath and bowed her head submissively. Near as he could tell, she’d made her choice and she made it gladly. What happened next was all on him.

“Please, Peter…take me,” she said.

His heart skipped another beat, hearing such desperation and passion from Mary Jane. In that moment, the night became much more than their weekly round of lovemaking. It became a pivotal step in their relationship and their love. In Peter’s eyes, it was every bit as vital as a battle against the Green Goblin.

_‘She really means it. She’s letting me do whatever I want to her for the rest of the night. I could fuck her senseless, make love to her, or just leave her there while I watch a ball game. I have the power. I have the responsibility. So…what am I doing to do with it?’_

Peter remained at a loss for a moment as his mind ran through all the possibilities, lurid and otherwise. Ideas of what he _could_ do to Mary Jane clashed with what he _should_ do. The mind of a horny young man could conjure plenty of possibilities. However, as he gazed upon the beautiful woman before her in her submissive state, a wave of powerful feelings helped simplify the decision before him.

_‘She loves me. I love her. I think…I already know what I have to do.’_

As his thoughts settled and his body caught up to his mind, he took a step closer. Mary Jane didn’t move a muscle. She just kept looking at him with loving, yet eager eyes. He could tell how much she wanted him to make the most of the opportunity before him and for the right reasons. He had no intention of letting her down.

“Mary Jane…I love you,” Peter said to her as he softly cupped her chin. “I love you in ways I never thought I could love someone again. I haven’t always been good or responsible with love…or returning it, for that matter. Believe me when I say I’ve made a _lot_ of mistakes. But believe me even more when I say this…you and me, together…I want to do it right.”

That might be the most confident Peter had ever been, even after he became Spider-Man. He almost couldn’t believe he had said anything with so much confidence. That made the task before him all the more pressing.

Kneeling on one knee so that they could see eye-to-eye, he caressed her face with both hands. She remained silent, but her gaze told him everything he needed to know. He tried to convey the same sentiment, allaying whatever reservations she might still harbor. If he did what he needed to do, then she’d never doubt the extent of his love ever again.

“That’s why I’m going to make love to you tonight,” he told her. “I’ll tie you up, strip you naked, and guide you through the process. You give me your body and your trust…I’ll make sure it feels good. I’ll make sure you have as many orgasms as I can give you. Most importantly…I’ll make sure you feel loved. Do you understand?”

“Yes,” said Mary Jane without hesitation.

“So you’ll do _exactly_ as I say and trust me to do it right?”

“Yes,” she said again with growing excitement in her voice.

“And if I succeed in everything I just laid out, will you trust in me completely when I say that I love you.”

The beautiful redhead cast him a smile that could’ve melted the heart of Thanos himself. The playful, sexy woman that enjoyed dancing naked on stage and indulging in the occasional gangbang mixed with the wonderful, passionate woman who’d captured his heart. Everything about Mary Jane Watson came out in that moment, ready to embrace everything about him, as well.

“Yes,” she said with the utmost certainty.

“Then let’s do this,” said Peter. “Let’s make our love complete!”

Peter had never been so determined without his life being on the line. A hidden strength every bit as intense as his powers emerged within, one he hadn’t felt since his most intimate moments with Gwen Stacy. He used to avoid such feelings. Now, they had never been more important.

Armed with both determination and complete control over the situation, Peter rose back up to his feet. Mary Jane remained on her knees, awaiting his commend. He wasn’t used to having so much authority over another person, let alone a beautiful woman who’d placed so much trust in him. He had to adapt quickly if he was going to do what he’d just promised.

“Rise,” he commanded, “on your feet with your hands over your head.”

“Yes, my love,” said Mary Jane obediently.

Hearing those words and seeing her comply was a spectacle in and of itself. In fact, Peter found it _arousing_ , having a beautiful woman so willing to obey orders. It gave him a rush, one he also felt in his pants.

_‘Damn! So THAT’S what it feels like when people actually listen to me. Is it supposed to make me feel this horny? Or was I just that horny to begin with?’_

It was an unfamiliar, but surprisingly pleasant feeling. Having been bullied and belittled all his life, it shouldn’t have surprised him. However, he couldn’t let that sudden rush distract him.

“I’m going to tie you up with my webs,” he said. “Don’t worry. I know how to break them.”

“It’s okay. I trust you, Peter,” said Mary Jane.

Just hearing that again made his pants even tighter, adding more urgency to the act before him. Without fear or hesitation, Mary Jane held her hands up over her head, her wrists still close together. Peter then fired off a string of webbing from his web-shooters, connecting a line to the ceiling right above her head. Once secure, he grabbed her arms and wrapped the web around her wrists, securing them completely.

It wasn’t lost on Peter that those webs had been formulated to restrain supervillains and hardened criminals. They were not the kinds of soft novelty ropes they’d used before in previous sex acts. There was no chance of her escaping. It was the point of no return for her.

He sensed she was still somewhat anxious, being in such an unfamiliar position. He believed her when she said she’d never let another man bound her so completely. In such a position, that man could do all sorts of terrible things to her. She trusted him to _not_ do those things. She also trusted him to do the things that proved how much he loved her and he had no intention of betraying that trust.

“Now, I’m going to gag you,” he said. “You said complete submission. Well, that’s part of it.”

“I understand,” said Mary Jane, remaining calm, despite her predicament.

Peter made his way over to the nearby dresser and retrieved the ball-gag that she had pointed out earlier. He recognized it as the same gag she once used on him during a kinky act they’d tried a month ago. He remembered it being somewhat uncomfortable, but he also remembered not giving a damn because it made for great sex. He hoped to do the same.

Clutching the gag intently, he walked back over to Mary Jane and put it on, making sure it was perfectly secure. She offered no resistance whatsoever. Once on, the gag furthered the breadth of her submission. Peter then took a step back to admire the sight before him, knowing he was the first man to ever see Mary Jane Watson in such a submissive state.

“So beautiful,” he said distantly. “You always find a way to take my breath away, Mary Jane…with or without your clothes.”

She gave a muffled response that got muted by the ball gag. Peter couldn’t tell if she was trying to smile or say something playful. She clearly wasn’t used to being so restrained, but that didn’t temper her affectionate gaze towards him. She still had that longing in her eyes, urging him to take her with every ounce of his passion.

Another rush, mixed with lust and desire, consumed him. He could feel his heart pounding in his chest while every inch of skin grew hot, aching to feel Mary Jane Watson in every possible way. It made his skin-tight Spider-Man uniform nothing short of unbearable and not just because of the growing erection in his pants.

“I know you’re usually the one to do the stripping. You _are_ a professional, after all,” said Peter. “Not this time, though. For once, you’re going to let someone else set the mood.”

He tried to sound sexy – channeling his best impression of Wolverine, even. He didn’t expect to come anywhere close to matching Mary Jane’s knack for sex appeal, but still came closer than he’d expected.

It made the process of removing the top part of his uniform less informal. While he didn’t try to put on the same elaborate striptease that Mary Jane had done countless times for countless men, he made sure it created a visual spectacle for her. He dared to flex his muscles a little, showing the strength that he usually reserved for a battle against supervillains. He usually wasn’t one to strut so much in front of a woman, but it felt oddly appropriate.

As soon as he threw it across the room, he took a step closer to the bound woman so she could see his masculine physique and feel the heat radiating from his flesh. If the blush in her face were any indication, then it triggered the necessary physical responses.

“You like what you see? Trick question, I know you do,” Peter teased. “You’re healthy young woman with a very promiscuous track record. You love men…especially strong, muscular, manly men. It gets your pussy really wet, doesn’t it?”

Mary Jane responded with another muffled moan. He also reached out and caressed her face again, feeling the extra heat on her flesh. Based on his understanding of female biology, especially with respect to Mary Jane when she was horny, he surmised the heat was even greater between her legs.

“That’s another trick question,” he said. “I know you’re getting horny. Hell, if you weren’t tied up, I bet you’d have jumped my bone by now…begging me to shove my cock inside you, albeit with the kind of language that would make a porn star blush.”

She then chuckled somewhat through the gag, shooting him a more playful glance, as if to confirm that he knew her as well as he thought he did. That further emboldened Peter, assuring him that he was on the right track in proving his love for Mary Jane.

“Except you can’t,” Peter continued. “For once, you can’t just shake your ass, flash your tits, and get right to the sweaty humping you know and love. In order to get what you want, you need me. On top of that, you need me to give it to you in a way that doesn’t involve an agonizing level of teasing.”

The look in her eyes became more serious, making clear that she could only tolerate so much temptation. The point of the moment wasn’t to put on some elaborate show, satisfy a customer, or even just get some good fucking out of their system. He’d made her a promise out of love. Keeping that promise meant _not_ testing her patience for passion.

“Don’t worry,” he told her. “I won’t make you wait or beg. I love you too much to put you through that kind of torment. So I’m just going to strip you naked right now.”

Without waiting for further urgent, while also taking full advantage of her bound state, Peter set his sights on Mary Jane’s overly-casual attire. For what he wanted to do with her, she had to be completely naked. If all went accordingly, she would not need any clothing for the rest of the night.

In an abrupt shift from affectionately caressing her face, Peter hungrily grabbed the top part of her shirt. Then, using his spider strength, he ripped it to shreds in a single motion. Before the tattered fabric even hit the floor, he went for the black bra Mary Jane had on underneath. It was probably the cheapest, least sexy bra she’d ever worn on their sex night. That made ripping it off in a similar show of manly strength that much easier.

The sound of the fabric tearing violently echoed throughout the area. It got another favorable reaction out of Mary Jane. The fact she’d worn such cheap clothing hinted that she wanted him to be rough while stripping her. It was one of those strange quirks that really turned her on. She loved having strong, powerful men rip her clothes off. Peter had just never had the chance to do it on his own terms.

It made the sight of Mary Jane’s exposed breasts all the more satisfying, a feat he once thought impossible. It also made grasping them in both hands, squeezing them in that special way that made Mary Jane’s body shudder with arousal, even more effective.

“Mmm!” Mary Jane purred, her delight echoing through the gag.

“Mmm indeed!” Peter grinned. “You’ve got a great rack, Mary Jane…quite possibly the best in New York. Don’t tell Emma Frost I said that, though. She’d kill us both.”

She laughed somewhat at that remark. That was another kinky quirk Peter had come to know about Mary Jane. She loved to laugh during foreplay. Whether it was dirty talk or a crude joke, it helped heighten her mood. To satisfy her as he’d promised, Peter had to use every trick and quirk he knew about her to maximize her pleasure.

“You also know how to use them,” he went on. “You wield your tits the same way I wield my powers. Except tonight, you don’t have to wield anything. I’m going to enjoy your tits as much as I’ll enjoy the rest of your body. Given how _familiar_ I am with your anatomy, assume I’ll enjoy it responsibly.”

He gave her fleshy mounds another squeeze and even pinched her nipples a bit, sending an extra shudder of excitement through her body. It was both a reassurance that he meant what he said and a means to tide her over until the real lovemaking began.

To get to that critical moment, he needed to get Mary Jane out of her pants and underwear. That meant releasing his grip on her breasts – a difficult act for any straight man – and trailing his hands down towards the hem of her jeans. He did so reluctantly, sensing Mary Jane wanted to be nude more than she wanted him to fondle her breasts.

Just as he’d done with her shirt, he gripped the fabric and ripped it off in another burst of strength. Having recognized them as an older pair that she’d been planning to throw out, Peter saved her the trouble and tore through the seams. It also gave him a chance to demonstrate the kind of strength that few men could. Denim jeans weren’t as easy to rip as a cotton shirt. Thanks, once again, to his Spider-Man powers, he could exercise power that few men could match…the same power that he’d used to save Mary Jane’s life that fateful night they met.

He could tell that the memory of that night was especially clear now. He could hear Mary Jane breathing heavily, her body shuddering once more at such a dominating show of strength, albeit for all the right reasons.

“You see this?” he said, holding up the tatters of her torn jeans. “That’s not something just any man can do. It’s kind of fitting when you think about it. You’re a cut above the rest when it comes to sex appeal, Mary Jane. It makes sense that you would be drawn to men who can set themselves apart in other ways…especially the ways that make you horny.”

Now in just a pair of black panties, Peter could already see Mary Jane rubbing her thighs together anxiously. The moist heat from her pussy must have been _unbearable_. He figured that if her hands hadn’t been bound, she’d be fondling herself with both hands. Not being able to do that, though, meant he had to finish the job.

“And you _are_ horny,” Peter added, “too horny for these panties.”

To prove his point – no that it needed much proving, to begin with – he grabbed her panties and ripped them off with ease. It rendered Mary Jane completely naked, standing bound with scraps of torn fabric all around her. Him stripping her naked with such strength highlighted his control over her. It also revealing just how aroused she’d become after such a powerful display of masculine strength.

Just as before, Peter took a moment to admire the beautiful sight before him. In a state of lustful awe, he softly traced his hands up and down her womanly curves, conveying to her a mix of affection and desire. He made it a point to scrutinize every bit of her exposed flesh, paying special attention to her inner thighs.

“Wow!” he teased. “I take back what I just said. You are _very_ horny, Mary Jane.”

She blushed again, but didn’t even try to hide it. Her pussy was fully engorged, dripping with arousal. Peter carefully slipped his hand between her thighs and felt the hot flesh. As soon as he made contact, Mary Jane let out a sharp gasp that the ball gag could barely contain. He could feel her skin grow hotter, aching for his sensual touch.

It was a touch Peter ached to give her. No matter how many times he’d seen Mary Jane naked, he always found himself in awe at her nude form. She didn’t just take such good care of herself, physically speaking. She had such a distinct allure, one that mixed sexiness with heart. She evoked in him the perfect blend of love and lust…and he was intent on venting both.

_‘I can’t believe I love this woman so much. I can’t believe I want to fuck her so much either. God help me, I want to love her and fuck her in every possible way!’_

His thoughts, his passions, and his dick were in overdrive. Being in front of a naked Mary Jane, touching her flesh and feeling the breadth of her desire for him, filled him with a rare kind of arousal…a kind that went beyond basic desire. Given all the sexy ways she’d aroused him in the past, it proved beyond any doubt that what he felt for this woman was special.

“Mary Jane…I love you. I want you…so much,” Peter found himself saying.

In a focused outburst of desire, he surrounded her bound form in his powerful arms and smothered her face with his lips. He quickly grabbed a firm hold of her heart-shaped butt while kissing down her neck, tasting her flesh with that unique sentiment he didn’t share with other women.

He heard Mary Jane moan softly through her gag, passion and affection somehow finding a way through her submissive state. Peter knew that sound well. He _loved_ getting it out of her on their special nights. He knew how too and pulled out all the stops, squeezing her ass like he knew she liked and burying his face between her breasts like she knew he liked.

He could’ve just as easily skipped the foreplay and gone straight to fucking her. That was what the sizable bulge in his pants wanted him to do. That was what any very horny man in the presence of a subdued Mary Jane would be tempted to do. Somehow, Peter resisted that temptation. She’d trusted him with both her heart and body. Before he could focus on her body, he had to take care her heart.

“Mary Jane…do you believe me when I say how much I love you?” Peter asked, already breathless after having immersed himself in her flesh.

“Mmmhmm,” was all the beautiful redhead could respond with.

“And I _believe_ that you believe me,” he said. “For a guy who hides behind a mask, I can’t tell you how much that means to me. I don’t think I can put it into words, but since actions speak louder than words…”

Peter let his words trail off. It gave the impression that he had already formulated an ingenious, sexy plan with which to prove his love. In reality, Peter was still playing everything by ear, following whatever passionate or lustful whim popped into his mind. That didn’t matter, though. Mary Jane believed it and he wasn’t about to undermine that belief.

With a mischievous grin that even Black Cat would envy, Peter released her from his embrace, confident that he’d done enough to convey his love. Now, to deliver on the lustful side of things, he needed to get a bit more creative. That meant following a different set of whims.

“I’ll just skip the part where I try telling you. I’d much rather show you,” Peter told her, “and for what I have in mind, I think you’d prefer it too.”

That might have been the manliest, most seductive he’d ever sounded. It almost seemed alien that he, a man who’d once been the consummate loser who never caught a break, could carry himself with that much sex appeal. Mary Jane had influenced him just that much.

Sensing a growing anticipation in her, as well as intense arousal between her legs, Peter gave her one last kiss on the face before slipping behind her. Now with a perfect view of her ass, his pants became too much to bear. If he was going to love _and_ make love to Mary Jane, he had to be as naked as her.

_‘I’ve never regretted skin-tight uniforms this much before. I’d rip this off too if it weren’t my only pair. Damn you, Rhino, for ripping up my only spare!’_

With an urgency that rivaled his last clash with Doc Ock, Peter took off his pants, along with is boxers and boots. If he hadn’t had the reflexes of Spider-Man, he probably would’ve tripped over his own feet. It was still liberating to feel his throbbing cock pop free from its confines, especially with Mary Jane’s voluptuous butt mere inches away.

The second he kicked his clothes aside, his first instinct was to just grab Mary Jane’s hips and start fucking her. There was nothing stopping him. She had already given him full permission to do whatever he wanted to her and her bound state guaranteed she couldn’t change her mind. However, as much as Peter wanted to feel Mary Jane’s hot, wet pussy around his cock, he hadn’t forgotten his promise.

_‘The things I could do to her right now…the things I WANT to do to her…they’re not exactly responsible.’_

He reached out and touched Mary Jane’s perfect ass. Upon feeling his touch, she bent over a little, as if to present it to him as a gift. It was her way of reminding him that she was in a state of complete submission to him. That carried with it so many lurid implications.

_‘I could fuck her every which way. I could be as rough and greedy as I want. I could take her ass, her pussy, and fuck them both until they’re dripping with cum. If I didn’t love her so goddamn much, that’s what I would do. Except I DO love Mary Jane. I love her and even when she’s tied up like this…I still want something more for her.’_

With a beaming grin that Mary Jane couldn’t see, Peter followed those unique inclinations that overpowered so many other conflicting desires. Keeping one hand on her butt, he reached over towards the dresser and retrieved the bottle of lube that she’d mentioned earlier. He made sure he was quiet and tactful as well, if only to build the anticipation in his lover.

“I know how much you want me to fuck you, Mary Jane,” Peter told her. “Hell, I imagine most men would kill to be in this position right now…standing behind you, your perfect ass right in front of them. The only thought they’d have in their minds is which hole to fuck.”

As he said those words, he opened the bottle of lube and casually poured it down her lower back so that it flowed perfectly down her butt and onto her pussy. The feeling of the viscous fluid, which was formulated to get hot as soon as it touched exposed skin, surprised her somewhat. Peter heard her squeal with delight. It was part of why they loved that particular brand of lube. The extra heat helped heighten the intimacy, which he would need for what came next.

“I won’t lie. That thought is running through my head as well,” Peter went on. “Believe me, I _want_ to fuck your pussy or your ass as much as the next horny straight guy. But not as much as I want to keep my promise to you.”

His voice took on a much more serious tone, even as he finished applying the lube. He ended up using more than usual, smothering both her pussy and ass with more than enough to ensure smooth, efficient sex. Mary Jane might have been expecting just that, a good fucking in one of her holes…or both, given the extent of her arousal. However, Peter had other plans.

“In order the keep that promise,” he said, now whispering right into her ear, “it’s not enough to just fuck you. I need to show that your pleasure matters to me. Even when you’re tied up, bound, and completely at my mercy…I still want to satisfy you.”

That loving sentiment – the kind that seemed unfit for such a kinky situation – sent a powerful message to Mary Jane. He could the impact it had just by feeling her now-oily skin. He had pushed her beyond just being _really_ horny. He inspired in her a level of emotional arousal that no other lover, client, or well-endowed guard could hope to match.

Seeking to that arousal to the fullest, Peter launched the first part of his effort to keep his promise. He set the bottle of lube aside, not expecting to need it for the rest of the night, and knelt down just behind the naked woman’s bound form.

Now with a perfect, up-close view of her butt, he reached between her thighs and pushed them apart. Mary Jane eagerly obliged him, still unable to see or surmise what he had planned for her.

In all likelihood, she still expected him to fuck her. Peter still wanted that and had the raging erection to do so. However, he surprised her with a different, albeit familiar kind of sex act. In a move that must have surprised Mary Jane in the best possible way, Peter leaned in and began eating her pussy out. He actually ignored the urgings of his rock-hard dick and opted to focus on orally pleasuring her, as only he could.

“Mmm!” his lover moaned with that distinct squeal of delight.

“That’s right,” said Peter, his voice partially muffled by her pussy. “I’m going to eat you out…make you cum…even when I could be so much more…irresponsible.”

Then, with a determination befitting of any responsible superhero, he focused every ounce of energy into giving Mary Jane the best oral sex he could give.

Now gripping her upper thighs and holding them apart so he had room to work, he smothered the sensitive folds of her pussy with his lips and tongue. He went right for all those extra-sensitive areas he’d come to know so well. Having memorized the intricacies of her female anatomy and spent many passionate nights refining his oral sex skills with her, he knew how to pleasure his lover.

The lube he’d used earlier also helped a great deal in his efforts. Being the flavored kind – specifically, strawberry flavored, which they’d found to be their favorite after exhaustive testing – he had that much more motivation to savor the taste of Mary Jane’s pussy. It was like frosting on his favorite treat, making something that was already savory that much more intoxicating.

“Mmf! Mmm…mmmhmmm!” Mary Jane moaned, the gag barely containing her blissful cries.

Her lower body trembled under the weight of his oral teasing. Peter felt Mary Jane’s knees bend as her legs became week. The webbing retraining her wrists held her up, albeit barely. He could almost sense the waves of pleasure he evoked in her lower body, filling her with the pleasure and passion he’d promised.

_‘To satisfy her…even in a state like this…if that doesn’t prove my love to her, I don’t know what does!’_

Still intent on proving himself, Peter stepped up his efforts. As he probed her folds with his tongue, he reached around with one hand to part her swollen pussy lips and fondle her swollen clitoris. That triggered more violent tremors of bliss, accelerating her ascension to ecstasy.

Such ascension carried with it an extra special meeting. Unlike the many other times he’d given Mary Jane oral sex, she couldn’t tell him how to tease her. Usually, she was pretty damn vocal, not to mention vulgar, about how a man ate her out. For once, she could offer no guidance.

She couldn’t bark orders, offer encouragement, or even touch herself to supplement the feeling. Instead, Mary Jane had to trust him to do what he needed to do to get her to that special domain of raw bliss. It tested both his oral sex skills and his ability to pleasure his lover, but Peter had every intention of passing with flying colors.

_‘She’s close. I can feel it! She’s a former prostitute so I know she can fake it. I’m going to make damn sure she never has to fake it with me.’_

With extra thorough vigor, combined with deep grunts to reflect his efforts, Peter hungrily licked and kissed around the engorged folds to carry her to the brink. Some extra pressure on her clit helped give her the extra push. As soon as she crossed that threshold – the one that could never be faked, even by an experienced prostitute – he got the reaction he’d been looking for.

“Mmmmmm!” exclaimed Mary Jane, practically screaming through the gag.

“Yeah…you’re coming, aren’t you?” he said breathlessly. “That’s it, my love. Come!”

With one hand on her thigh and the other rubbing her outer folds, the scope and scale of her orgasm became clear. Her pussy throbbed, every muscle in her lower body tensed, and her breaths turned into sharp gasps of bliss. Peter even felt her legs give out and had to help support her as the breadth of the pleasure overwhelmed her, rendering her more bound than she already was. There was something extra satisfying and inherently poetic about that.

_‘Wow! I don’t remember Mary Jane ever coming this hard. And for her, that’s saying something.’_

Peter couldn’t help but grin, feeling more accomplished now than he had after that time he’d taken down the Sinister Six. It might very well be the most heroic act he’d ever performed outside his costume, pleasuring Mary Jane as he’d promised. It was a promising start, but he had a long way to go to keep every part of that promise.

While Mary Jane reeled from the weight of such a powerful orgasm, Peter got up and walked back around so that he stood in front of her again. She was still so dazed that she barely seemed to notice. She could barely stand, her legs still weak and her pussy dripping with her feminine juices. He still waited until the bulk of the pleasure had passed before cupping her chin and turning her gaze to meet his.

“You see, Mary Jane?” Peter told her. “You trusted me to be unselfish with your body. You let me tie you up, gag you, and leave you totally at my mercy. Despite all that, I still focused on pleasuring you – the woman I love – over everything else. I hope that helps show just how much I love you.”

Now caressing her face with both hands, he cast her another affectionate gaze. Mary Jane returned it, her blissful daze mixed with intense passion. Peter had seen her in all sorts of post-orgasmic dazes, knowing she was intimately familiar with those feelings more than most. He’d never seen anything like what he saw before him.

“I know trusting people isn’t easy for you, Mary Jane,” said Peter. “Hell, I’m one to talk. I’m the guy who runs around in a mask, not trusting anyone to know Spider-Man’s true identity. But I just proved to you – to both of us, in fact – that it is possible to trust someone. It’s even possible for that trust to be _very_ rewarding.”

He smiled lovingly at her again. Mary Jane couldn’t really smile back because of the gag, but she didn’t have to. Peter could feel her returning the sentiment. If anything, _not_ needing to put it into words – as well as not being able to, for that matter – made it all the more sincere. That sincerity, as well as the sentiment behind it, laid an effective foundation for the next step in keeping his promise.

“Speaking of rewards,” he continued, now speaking in a more playful tone, “there’s still plenty to be had. And I know you well enough to sense when a single orgasm, no matter how intense, just isn’t enough.”

Mary Jane laughed through her gag, her daze giving way to that coy, seductive glance she’d refined so well. On certain sex nights, they were content to keep things simple. They would just get naked, crawl into bed, make love until they each climaxed once, and the go to sleep satisfied. Tonight, however, was _not_ one of those nights.

“Besides, you’re not the only one who’s very horny,” said Peter. “Being with you – hell, just being _around_ you in this kinky world of yours – it makes a guy pretty damn horny. And since no woman has ever let me fuck her while tied up in my webs…”

He let his words trail off again. Mary Jane had a dirty mind. She could fill in the blanks. She just shot her another seductive gaze, letting him know that she was ready for it.

Peter had been all too ready for a while now. His dick was still rock hard, aching for Mary Jane’s womanly flesh. Eating her out did little to satiate his desire for her. Having denied himself long enough, in the name of satisfying his lover, he was ready to finally feed some of that burning hunger.

_‘I’ve made my point. She’s accepted it. We’re ready to fuck!’_

With eager lust, Peter took Mary Jane in his arms and lifted her up off the floor, once again employing his Spider-Man strength. Without hesitation, Mary Jane spread her legs and wrapped them around his waist. It gave him perfect leverage while allowing her naked body to mesh with his, adding an extra intimate feel.

Armed with that leverage, Peter firmly grasped her butt and aligned her pussy with his rigid cock. A mix of the flavored lube and her juices dripped from her folds, showing that she was ready and eager for his sex.

“I’m going to fuck you now, Mary Jane,” he told her intently. “I’m going to fuck you, come in you, and make you feel loved every step of the way.”

There was no hint of doubt in his tone or her gaze. Still burning with determination, as well as desire, Peter lowered her onto his dick. Her moist folds parted with ease, the lingering lube supplementing the effects of her own feminine juices. Once her hot depths surrounded his rigid length, the floodgates opened. His desire for her and Mary Jane’s desire for him took a very physical form.

“Ohhh fuck!” Peter grunted. “So hot…so tight!”

“Mmm!” moaned Mary Jane, once again squealing with delight through the gag.

In a burst of energy, like a shot of adrenaline born from his passion, Peter began fucking his lover with an intensity he didn’t think possible. His arms burned and every muscle in his legs tensed, his lust turning into strength and he made it a point to use that strength responsibility.

With a firm grip on her ass, Peter worked Mary Jane’s naked body against his, bouncing her up and down his throbbing cock. Through each vigorous motion, her pussy slid along the length of his shaft, her inner muscles squeezing his flesh with her blissful warmth. Once he settled into the familiar feel of her womanly flesh, the pace of their sex escalated. He bounced her body with more vigor, their naked flesh grinding with greater force. Like a well-oiled piston, his body and hers slithered together in perfect harmony.

It was love, pleasure, and intimacy in its purest form…a form Peter could only make with Mary Jane. They had made love before. They had even fucked other people, sometimes together or with one of them watching. There was just something unique about the way their bodies came together, as though her flesh and his completed one another on some fundamental level that they could not get with anyone else.

Within that feeling, as he and Mary Jane locked eyes in the heat of their sex, Peter thought back to that first night they’d met. It started as a simple clash with the Hobgoblin wherein he rescued a random woman who’d been in the wrong place at the wrong time. That fateful moment turned into an elaborately erotic thank-you, which then turned into something more.

On that night, he didn’t just have sex with a grateful woman who just happened to be a high-end prostitute. He made love to her when he thought he’d never know that feeling again after losing Gwen Stacy. Mary Jane even admitted that she’d avoided such feelings, just as she’d avoided all romantic entanglements to that point. It didn’t matter. They still came together. They still made love that night and that feeling they shared had only grown.

_‘We’re doing it, again. We’re making love. Mary Jane…you and me…we’re really doing this.’_

As their naked bodies moved together in a sensual rhythm, Peter leaned in and kissed down her neck, mixing loving affection with burning lust. It evoked more muffled moans of euphoria from Mary Jane. While she couldn’t return those gestures in her bound state, the feeling of her legs around his waist, the balls of her feet digging into his lower back, sent the necessary message.

In an effort to ascend to that same peak as she’d achieved earlier, Peter stepped up the pace of their sex. He bent his knees and worked his hips, thrusting his cock up into her with more force while her body bounced through the vigorous motions. He could hear the webbing that bound her wrists and hung from the ceiling strain, which helped give him some extra leverage since he didn’t have to support her entire weight. He helped him inch his way towards the culmination of his desire.

“Mary Jane…oohhh Mary Jane!” he gasped. “Getting…so close! Gonna come…so hard!”

His every breath became more determined. It forced him to cease his affectionate kissing so he could focus on fucking his lover to orgasm. In doing so, he locked eyes with her again. In her gaze, he saw a similar determination…one that could push even a veteran superhero beyond his limits.

She could still only speak in muffled moans, but she didn’t need to say a word. Peter got the message. Mary Jane wanted him to get that pleasure. She wanted to him to fill her with his cum…to mix her juices with his. In that spirit of shared wants and desires, Peter entered a new domain of passion before completing his ascent.

“Love you…so much, Mary Jane,” he panted. “I love you…so much. Ohhh my God!”

When it happened, it was like being hit with a wall of raw ecstasy. Like a reflex, he dug his nails into her sweaty flesh, buried his face in her neck, and bent his knees as he achieved the most amazing sexual release he’d felt to that point in his life.

An onslaught of orgasmic sensations flowed through him in hot torrents of bliss. He felt his dick tensed firmly before shooting a thick load of cum up into her pussy. Her inner muscles eagerly contracted to soak up every drop, further supplementing the feeling.

It was another unique quirk of their lovemaking. Despite her promiscuous history, she rarely let men come inside her, often requiring condoms from her clients. She never required them with him, though. It reflected the level of intimacy and trust they’d forged together…a sentiment that helped intensify the moment.

He didn’t just make love to Mary Jane. He didn’t just honor the trust she’d placed in him, using the leverage he had over her bound body in a responsible, loving manner. He had an opportunity to deepen his connection with her and he took it. It was both the right thing to do and it felt damn good in the process.

“Mary Jane,” Peter managed to say in his blissful daze.

“Mmm,” was all Mary Jane could reply with, yet still resonated with love and affection.

There was such much he wanted to tell her…so many ways to let her know how much he loved her. However, that wasn’t necessary anymore. Instead of words, he proclaimed his love for her with actions…intense, pleasurable actions.

Peter’s legs almost failed him, even as the orgasm passed. Were it not for the webbing holding Mary Jane up, he would’ve had trouble staying upright. He managed to hold onto her, though. She even made it easier, keeping her legs locked around his waist, ensuring their naked flesh remained entwined. Even as his member continued throbbing inside her, he loosened his grip on her just enough to meet her gaze again.

“I think…I’ve made my point,” Peter said breathlessly. “Your trust…and your body…is in good hands with me.”

In that spirit of greater certainty, he removed the ball-gag and set it aside. Her jaw finally free, Mary Jane let out a gasp of relief. Her lips now free, he pulled her into a kiss, which she returned with the utmost passion.

As they kissed and their bodies settled into a post-orgasmic state, Mary Jane loosened her grip with her legs, allowing him to withdraw his cock from her pussy. He still kept her within his arms, their naked flesh still touching in an intimate embrace. That heightened sense of intimacy remained strong, even after the pleasure from their peaks had passed.

“Peter,” said Mary Jane when their lips finally parted, “you’re…so good to me.”

“Good…and responsible?” he said with a tease.

“Definitely!” she replied. “I…I was so unsure about this. I didn’t think I could ever go this far with someone…trusting them so completely with my body and heart.”

“Thank you for taking a chance on me…in more ways than one.”

“Thank you for choosing so well…and making damn good love to me along the way!”

Mary Jane kissed him again and with more tongue to emphasize her gratitude. Peter kissed back with renewed strength. Their bodies were still sweaty and dripping with oily lubricant in some areas. Mary Jane’s arms were still bound over her head as well. That didn’t stop them from sharing a more passionate moment.

“So…” Peter began, talking in the same mischievous tone he’d used earlier. “If you want, I can cut you down now and we can just curl up in bed. If you’re still horny, I’m still up for plenty more lovemaking.”

“Or…we can do whatever _else_ you have in mind,” Mary Jane quipped.

“You know me too damn well. That, or you’ve been spending too much time with Jean and Emma. Assuming you’re still horny, I had a few _other_ ideas in mind for keeping my promise…ideas that require you stay tied up.”

“Let’s say I _am_ that horny. Let’s also say you’ve done more than enough to keep your promise, but if you feel the need to go the extra mile for someone you love…well, who am I to stop you?”

She made it sound so damn logical and so damn sexy. She also gave the impression she enjoyed being tied up. That had so many kinky implications that Peter could already feel his dick twitching in anticipation.

“I’d say you’re so good to me, but you already said it better _and_ sexier,” said Peter with a grin.

“I’ll say whatever you want me to say, Tiger. As far as I’m concerned, I’m still at your mercy. I want it to stay that way until we’re completely satisfied or not horny anymore, whichever comes first.”

“Such dirty words from such a bad girl,” he teased.

“I’m bad. I’m good. I’m sexy. I’m responsible. I’m everything my superhero lover needs me to be!”

Peter’s love for Mary Jane and his lust to keep fucking her converged once again. Even with his promise kept and their trust solidified, there was still a burning desire to keep making love to her. Having made clear she shared that desire, Peter followed a new set of intimate whims.

His mind and his dick now on the same page, he reached up and tore through the webbing just above Mary Jane, once again using his strength to do what no ordinary man could’ve done. It allowed her to lower her arms, but they remained bound, a lingering sign of her submission and trust.

“Over here,” he said in a deep, overly-masculine tone.

“Yes, my love,” said Mary Jane with perfect obedience.

With a devious, yet playful grin, Peter grabbed Mary Jane’s bound wrists and led her over to the king-sized bed. He then sat down on it, giving his legs some much-needed rest. He also pulled Mary Jane down to the floor so that she was on her knees, facing his cock, which was still dripping with a mix of cum, lube, and feminine juices.

In her submissive state, she looked up at him with that same seductive, wanting gaze. Having proven the blissful benefits of trusting him, Mary Jane seemed even more eager than before to heed his lurid whims.

_‘I’ve proven she can trust me to tie her up and make love to her. Now, I might as well give her reasons to enjoy it.’_

Smiling back at her, he caressed her face again, parting her radiant red hair behind her ears. That would make it easier for her to perform what he had in mind for her.

“If I’m going to keep fucking you _and_ making love to you, then you’ll have to go the extra mile too,” Peter told her. “Are you willing to do that, Mary Jane?”

“Yes, my love,” she replied, mirroring the same words and tone from before.

“Good! Then suck my dick,” he ordered, “but don’t use your hands. Use only those beautiful lips and that uncanny gag reflex. Show me you can be just as skilled when you’re not in control.”

Mary Jane cast him a surprised, but intrigued grin. He’d never made such specific demands of her during sex. Unless his eyes were playing tricks on him, she might even be aroused by it.

“I’ll prove myself to you, Peter. You have my word,” said Mary Jane.

“I trust you will,” he said, “and since I need you to be ready, use those hands to pleasure yourself. Get your pussy nice and wet again. It’ll make what I have planned a lot easier…among other things.”

“I trust that it will.”

With a potent mix of certainty and desire, the beautiful redhead eagerly went to work. She licked her lips with that sensual glint that drove every straight man who saw it wild. Peter, having grown so fond of that look, leaned back on his arms and spread his legs so she had room to work. He wasn’t used to people listening to him, let alone doing what he asked so obediently, so he had extra incentive to enjoy it.

Like a true professional whore, Mary Jane leaned in and enveloped his cock in her mouth. He was already semi-hard, still very horny and very much aroused by the idea of having her under his authority for a bit longer. She still took in his entire length with ease, using those lips and tongue as only she could.

“Ooh yeah!” Peter moaned. “Mary Jane…you’re a woman of your word.”

He wasn’t sure if she were motivated by her promise or just her general love of dick, but he couldn’t bring himself to care. He just let Mary Jane do what she did so well, working her lips along the length of his shaft and slithering her tongue in all the right ways. It got his blood flowing in all the right directions, getting him fully erect with an efficiency that would’ve impressed even other superheroes.

As he watched her head bob up and down in accord with her sucking, Peter could tell that she was pleasuring herself. It showed in the way her face twitched and the way she moaned in between motions. The fact he knew those signs so well said a lot about how in tuned they were to each other’s desires.

_‘I keep my promises to her. She keeps her promises to me. Isn’t that a sign of true love? That, AND the great sex?’_

Impassioned by her efforts, Peter shifted into a more upright position so that he could watch Mary Jane apply her oral sex skill to perfection. He placed a hand on her head, affectionately running his fingers through her hair. He even guided her motions, adding more vigor to her sucking.

That added effort got her to touch herself with more vigor. He could see her using both hands to fondle her pussy, shoving multiple fingers into her folds and rubbing her clit with both thumbs. It often happened when they were extra horny on their sex night. After one mutual orgasm – especially one of the intimate, passionate variety – they desired a rougher brand of sex. Thanks to Mary Jane’s uncanny ability to suck a dick, Peter was ready to meet those desires.

Sensing his bound, obedient lover was getting impatient as well, he lightly grasped the sides of her head and pushed her back from his cock. He gave her a moment to catch her breath, which she was going to need. That didn’t stop Mary Jane from looking up at him with that messy grin that only a sex-crazed, dick-loving woman could give.

“I’d say you’ve done your job, MJ,” he told her with an approving grin.

“I’m glad I could deliver, my love,” said Mary Jane in a playful, yet submissive tone.

“I also see you worked yourself over pretty good,” Peter added, gazing down at her inner thighs. “You got yourself good and wet again. That’s good! That’ll make what I have planned for you _much_ easier…and enjoyable.”

“And what do you have planned for me?”

“That, I’m not going to tell you. You’ll just have to trust me…and trust that I’ll make it feel great!”

That sounded like a man with total confidence that he could fuck a woman like Mary Jane to perfection. It still felt so strange, hearing such intense confidence in his voice. Peter still hadn’t gotten used to it, but that didn’t stop him from heeding those words. It also didn’t stop Mary Jane from accepting them.

“Trust you…yeah, I can do that,” said Mary Jane with similar confidence.

“And I’ll keep rewarding that trust as only I can…a man who really loves you,” he told her.

He leaned in and gave her a kiss on the forehead, re-affirming his love one last time before tapping back into his lust. After a blowjob from Mary Jane Watson, he had plenty to draw from.

Emboldened and aroused to the utmost, Peter grabbed his lover by the shoulders and pulled her up onto the king-sized bed with him. She went willingly and eagerly, begging him with her eyes to guide her. She had that same sexual hunger that she’d unleashed in him. She wasn’t in the mood for something gentle or elaborate. She needed something hard and heated.

_‘We’ve made beautiful love, Mary Jane. It’s time to just fuck!’_

Following the most basic of whims, he laid Mary Jane out on the center of the bed so that she was on all fours, resting on her arms with her butt pointed up. He then positioned himself behind her, propped himself on his feet, and grabbed onto her hips. With his powerful hands clinging to her still-sweaty flesh, he guided his freshly-erect penis towards her womanly flesh. However, instead of her pussy, he aligned it with her ass.

“I love you enough to know you _love_ getting fucked in multiple ways,” he said to her, leaning over so he could whisper into her ear, “and in multiple holes.”

“You know me well,” said Mary Jane with a purr of approval.

“Then you know what comes next…figuratively speaking.”

Trusting her extensive experience with anal sex, as well as the presence of the lube he’d applied earlier, Peter thrust his hips forward and drove his dick into Mary Jane’s ass. Her body reacted as he expected, tensing and adjusting to the presence of his hard flesh. She let out a sharp gasp, followed by a content moan. Once certain there was no discomfort, he began rocking her body with his.

“Ooh Peter!” Mary Jane cried out. “Love me…fuck me…take me!”

Peter responded only with a grunt, which did plenty to get his message across. He was going to fuck her as only her responsible lover could. That was all there was to it.

With less reservation than before, he pumped his cock into her ass like a well-oiled piston. The pace was intense, rocking the bed almost as hard as their bodies. Waves of equally intense sensations followed with every movement. The hot tightness of Mary Jane’s flesh surrounded his dick, evoking fresh feelings of bliss to go along with the renewed desire.

It was a common occurrence whenever they had heated sex that inspired multiple orgasms. After the first round, they humped harder and faster. Some of it was purely practical, especially from his side. After blowing his load once, the next orgasm took more effort. Even male superheroes, armed with healing factors and Spider-Man powers, had to deal with it. Thanks to Mary Jane, though, Peter felt he dealt with it better than most.

The hard, vigorous sex played out just as he’d promised. Their bodies – and the bed, for that matter – rocked to the intense rhythm. A fresh layer of sweat formed on his skin and hers. It didn’t take long to get Mary Jane back to the brink of orgasm. He could already feel it in the awy her ass tensed around his cock each time he thrust it in. She had much more experience with multiple orgasm than he did, but that didn’t stop him from helping her enjoying it.

“Again! Ohhh Peter! I’m going to…come…again!” she cried out.

“All…part of…the reward!” said Peter with a grin.

After more hard thrusts that really shook his lover’s body, he reached over and grasped her swaying breasts. That helped push her over the edge, causing her to clench the bed sheets and arch her lower back as she achieved another orgasm.

Her blissful cries were music to Peter’s ears. They also motivated him to keep fucking her ass hard, working towards his own climax as well. The extra tightness of her ass and the lingering throbbing from her orgasm helped accelerate the process. As his peak approached, he reached for her breasts again and squeezed them firmly in anticipation.

“Now…it’s my turn!” he said.

“Yes…my ass,” moaned a dazed, Mary Jane. “Please…fill my ass…with your cum!”

It only took a couple more thrusts. When that sweet, wondrous release hit him, he drove his dick up into her ass and shot off another load of his cum. It wasn’t quite as large as the first load he’d released, but the pleasure was every bit as great.

Surges of pleasure shot up through his body. His flesh burned under the ecstasy, some parts more than others. Even with the poise and agility of Spider-Man, Peter was unable to keep his balance. He ended up leaning forward, still clinging to her breasts as her ass milked his cock for every last drop. He ended up making the most of it, turning Mary Jane’s head so that he could kiss her passionately. She returned the gesture with equal parts love and lust, making it clear that their desires still hadn’t been quenched.

_‘She still wants more. She still NEEDS more. And God help me, I need it too. Either she’s just a really horny woman or we just make each other that horny. It’s probably a little of both.’_

He laughed playfully to himself as he enjoyed rest of his orgasm. Mary Jane laughed too, if only to share in the spirit. With heavy breaths and steady panting, he withdrew his dick from her ass and laid her on her side.

He ended up laying behind her, now spooning her from behind while burying his face in her neck. With her wrists still bound by his webs, she was still under his power. He still had the utmost leverage. Even after two orgasms, that still affected him.

“You just can’t get enough, can you?” he said to her.

“Of what?” Mary Jane teased. “You or great sex?”

“Both,” Peter replied. “Lucky for you…I can’t seem to get enough either.”

“Well, I _am_ still tied up,” she pointed out. “So…”

Mary Jane laughed instead of completing her lurid thought. Peter didn’t mind, though. He could fill in the blanks, even if it wasn’t as profanely sexy as her.

Having tasted the fruits of sharing such trust and making love out of that trust, he didn’t want it to end any more than she did. Peter wanted to capture as much of the feeling as possible and not just out of trust or in the name of keeping a promise. He’d uncovered something special with Mary Jane…a connection that went beyond the sex they’d had before or with others. With her, he intended to use every last bit of energy to solidify that connection.

_‘Before this night is done, you will know how much I love you, Mary Jane. That’s more than a promise. That’s a responsibility.’_

With dedication that would’ve made his Uncle Ben proud – among other things, probably – Peter went to turning his love for Mary Jane into tangible acts of affection and ecstasy. So long as her wrists remained bound, he led the charge and she eagerly followed with perfect obedience. Being the Red Queen of the Hellfire Club, such submission carried with it a special meaning.

His efforts, and Mary Jane’s support of them, led to a new round of heated foreplay. While lying on his side behind her in a spooning position, Peter reached around with both arms, fondling a breast with one hand and her pussy with another. She responded with favorable moans, occasionally turning her head so he could kiss her waiting lips. It helped create a fitting blend of love and lust, which helped turn lingering desire into fresh arousal.

After a healthy dose of that foreplay, complete with some old fashioned making out, Peter felt his dick harden again and wasted no time in using it. Keeping Mary Jane on her side, he rose back into an upright position and hitched one of her legs over his shoulder. Then, he propped himself up on his knees and guided his dick back into her pussy.

“Peter…my love,” she gasped.

“Mary Jane,” he gasped as well, his love and lust echoing through his voice.

That was the most either of them could get out, but Peter was fine with that. There was little need for words. Their actions and their sex could tell her everything he needed to tell her.

He made sure those actions said plenty as he re-established an intense sexual rhythm. It wasn’t quite as vigorous as before, but it still rocked the bed just enough to show the extent of their passions. Peter, never once forgetting that Mary Jane had trusted him in her bound state, made sure she felt both loved and pleasured in their sex. In between moments of raw fucking, he leaned in and kissed her to maintain that special balance of passion.

It proved to be a potent mix, even for an experienced prostitute like Mary Jane. It didn’t take much dedicated humping to send her to the brink again. Peter felt it in the way her body writhed and her inner muscles tensed around his cock. He made sure she had every opportunity to enjoy the ecstasy. He also took time to admire the sight of Mary Jane having an orgasm that he – not just any man, but a man who loved her – worked so hard to give her.

_‘I love making you come, Mary Jane. I love watching you come. I love making your life special…just as you’ve made my life special.’_

Driven by love, lust, and a desire to see her in a state of ecstasy, Peter kept up the pace and spirit of their sex. He sensed that Mary Jane had entered that unique state of heightened arousal, one in which orgasms basically came in rapid, yet steady succession. That effectively streamlined his efforts in the most sensual way possible.

He’d gotten her in that state before. She’d once described it as the nirvana of all horny women, be they prostitutes or devout nuns. She’d also claimed that she was better at accessing that state better than most, but only with the most skilled of lovers. Peter preferred to think his sexual skill was on par with his passion for her, but he didn’t care about the details. He just knew they’d found something special and went with it.

With his lover’s ecstasy flowing freely and unimpeded, Peter made sure to enjoy his own opportunities for greater bliss. Her bound state allowed him great freedom in humping, touching, and smothering his lover in all sorts of elaborate ways. He even used some of his Spider-Man agility to supplement his efforts, working his body with hers in various tangos of naked flesh, achieving another powerful climax along the way.

However, that climax still wasn’t. The full extent of his desires remained unsatisfied. Between superhuman stamina and an all too human love for Mary Jane, he craved more sex.

_‘Damn! I want to keep making love you, Mary Jane. This must be what Galactus’ hunger feels like…wanting and needing to sate a feeling you know is so vital.’_

Whether by hunger or desire, Peter kept making love to the bound Mary Jane in every way his Spider-Man agility allowed. He barely stopped to catch his breath after his latest release and went right back to heated foreplay. They ended up ruffling the sheets as they rolled around on the bed, kissing and fondling each other’s naked flesh. So long as she remained bound, Peter did most of the fondling and guided the various forms in which their sex manifested.

Peter tried nearly every position that came to mind and even a few he made up on the spot. Some, like her riding his cock while he leaned back on his arms and watching her breasts bounce, they had done before. Others, like him holding her upside down while they gave each other oral sex, were a bit more creative. Sometimes, they were playful with their affectionate and sensual gestures. Sometimes, they were intense and direct. It all bore the same results, more intimacy to their lovemaking and more pleasure from multiple orgasms.

Together, his body and hers worked so well together, like a symphony of passion and ecstasy. Their moans and grunts was like the soundtrack of their love with every intimate movement of their naked flesh acting as another chord. It might very well be the most tangible manifestation of love that two people could possibly create and Peter could think of no better woman to create it with than Mary Jane Watson.

There was so much love to express and desire to fulfill. While Peter had long since lost track of time, he was pretty sure it lasted much longer than either he or Mary Jane expected. Eventually, though, even a man with the power of Spider-Man and a woman with the sex drive of an experienced prostitute hit a limit. That didn’t prevent Peter from making damn sure that his promise and his passion to Mary Jane was complete.

“Peter…so close,” she gasped, her voice showing signs of exhaustion.

“Me too, Mary Jane,” Peter grunted. “Just…just one more. Want to feel it…one more time…with you.”

“Let’s…feel it…together!”

Those passionate, yet fatigued words helped Peter tap into the last of his stamina. For their final peak, he kept it simple. He had Mary Jane on her back, her legs spread wide with him on top of her and her bound wrists hanging over her head. With his hands firmly on her waist, he dug his knees and feet into the bed as he worked his body against hers, pumping his dick into her pussy in a steady, yet focused rhythm.

By now, their sweat-covered flesh glided effortlessly against one another. Every motion he made carried with it a desperate desire to complete the feeling. As that final peak drew ever-closer, his face hovered mere inches from hers, her passionate gaze dominating his entire field of view. He wanted his face to be the only thing she saw when their lovemaking finally concluded.

In that critical moment, he had to be the center of her world. Everything else – him being Spider-Man, her being the Red Queen of the Hellfire Club, and them having had so many mixed experiences with love – could only be an afterthought at most. For a second, it seemed like he wouldn’t be able to complete that journey.

Then, once again defying the limits of power and responsibility, it happened. He and Mary Jane climaxed together.

Mary Jane…” he gasped with what little breath he could spare.

“Oohhh Peter!” she cried out.

The world around them stopped. Every complication, obstacle, and triviality ceased to exist at that moment. Like the last wave at the highest of tides, the pleasure washed over him and his lover. The feeling that Peter had promised – the one Mary Jane empowered him to create – was complete.

_‘Promise kept. Responsibility maintained. For the love this woman…so worth it!’_

In that moment of frozen time, he captured his lover’s lips in a tender kiss. It capped off a profound experience in a simple, yet fitting manner. From one elaborate gesture of passion to a simple act of love, the breadth of the love that he and Mary Jane shared fell into place.

“I love you, Mary Jane,” he said, his voice barely above a whisper.

“I love you too, Peter,” she said to him softly.

With labored breathing, he summoned what remained of his strength and withdrew his dick from his lover. He could already tell by the way they both shifted that they were going to be sore in the morning. He didn’t mind in the slightest, though. As far as he was concerned, it was the best kind of sore.

Letting out the most content sigh a man could muster, he rolled onto his back, now lying atop the ruffled sheets. Mary Jane, with soft moans every bit as content as his, curled up next to him. Noticing that her wrists were still bound by his webbing, Peter finally freed them and tore it off. Enough time had passed for it to decay considerably, taking little strength to remove. Mary Jane probably could’ve removed it sooner, but she either didn’t care or liked it just that much.

_‘If she likes being tied up like that, it’ll do wonders for our sex life…as if we can ever have too many of those.’_

Once free from her restraints, Mary Jane rested her head on his chest and took his hands in hers. She didn’t seem to mind that he skin was still dripping with sweat, lube, and various sexual juices they’d exchanged. She was just as content at him, having shared such a powerful feeling.

“Wow,” said Mary Jane once she caught her breath.

“Yeah,” said Peter, “I think _that_ pretty much sums it up.”

“Usually, I’m the one who says you hit the jackpot. This time…I think I hit it more.”

“I think we both did…multiple times.”

“I wasn’t just referring to _that_ ,” she said jokingly, “although that was a nice bonus.”

“Me neither,” he said, “and I think it goes beyond jackpots or bonuses.”

Peter affectionately draped his arm around his lover’s naked body and held her closer. She looked up at him with those enchanting eyes again, casually stroking her chest and glowing with the energy of someone who’d just had the best sex of her life. Even beyond the sex, he saw so much more with her.

“We were _almost_ a part of each other’s lives long ago,” he told her. “We went to the same school and faced similar problems, but we went in different directions. In terms of basic math, our paths crossing again was a statistical impossibility.”

“You’re great with numbers,” said Mary Jane, “but that didn’t seem to matter in the end.”

“You’re right. They didn’t. That’s what makes this…what you and I’ve created together…so goddamn amazing!”

Peter held his lover a little closer, his voice straining under a mix of fatigue and passion. In feeling what he felt for her, he couldn’t help but recall how far they’d come and how much their love had blossomed.

“The way we came together was so random and strange,” he went on. “Of all countless people in this city that Hobgoblin could’ve taken hostage that night, he picked you.”

“Lucky me,” she said. “Hell, as terrifying as that moment was, I’d still do it again in a heartbeat if I knew it would lead me here.”

“And I’d have taken a much bigger beating,” said Peter. “However it happened, we came together. We connected. We found out we could make each other stronger and ran with it. And now…”

His words trailed off, unable to put those feelings into words. He didn’t have to, though. Mary Jane’s loving gaze, along with her affectionate touch, assured him she got the message.

“We’re together, we’re in love, and we have a new appreciation for bondage sex,” Mary Jane said.

“You just love making everything so simple and sexy, don’t you?” said Peter with a grin.

“It’s what I do,” she said proudly, “and I promise I’ll do what I have to do…to love you as much as you deserve, Peter Parker.”

“I trust you to keep that promise, Mary Jane,” said Peter confidently, “and trust that I’ll keep mine…in and out of the bedroom.”

“No need to convince me there, Tiger. You already have.”

* * *

**THE END**


End file.
